


Dammit Dejun, I Love You!

by smallchittaphon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood and Violence, Demons, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Character Death, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/smallchittaphon
Summary: And after all this time— Dejun thinks as he lets Jungwoo ravish him— they’ll be fine. They’re always fine. Next time, Dejun won’t wear his favorite clothes out.Blood is a bitch to get out.





	Dammit Dejun, I Love You!

**Author's Note:**

> \-- [🕷](https://youtu.be/ZbpJb7hjb7M)  
— sorry for this mess

Dejun doesn’t fear the woods. He never has— he knows what lies behind the foliage and shade of the biggest pine trees at night. He’s never feared it, he’s been told not to. He saunters through it rather briskly and the snapping of the twigs under his shoes echo amongst the other white noise the woodland creatures make. He’s been through a lot today and all he wants— all he _ needs _ now is to find the creek. 

It’s not hard to when the stream rushes and roars to life the closer you get. He huffs, jogging over and looks over his shoulder. He’s alone. The air nips at his toes when he kicks his shoes off as he sets his phone and wallet down on a bolder just off to the side. The water is freezing when he jumps in but he’ll take it. His body warming up as he moves with the current. The water running dark as soon as he starts to scrub his face, his arms, his sweater and _ Fuck _ , he’s going to have to throw it out. He grits his teeth, _ Why today _?

A twig snaps to the left of him and he pants weakly in frustration, “Get the fuck out the trees!” He yells. All the bite in his tone taking any more energy he has left out of him. The bushes rustle to his left and he rolls his eyes, annoyed at everything. He’s got blood under his nails, dried and crusted over and his favorite sweater— tainted and unsalvageable. Another sweater ruined. Someone’s going to pay for it.

He pulls himself back to the ledge pulling his shoes closer to wash them off, the blood coming off the fabric easy. They always do. He lets out a shallow breath, “I didn’t mean to do it.” Jungwoo whines as he steps out of the bushes and Dejun frowns when he catches a glimpse of him. He hates how even now, Jungwoo looks as radiant as ever. His horns almost blinding him under the moonlight and he nearly snarls at him. Jungwoo retreats further down the ledge of the creek, a hand coming to his horns like usual and his wedding ring clinking against them. “Dejun, seriously, you know I wasn’t planning on ruining our date night. It’s just you know how _ he _ gets sometimes and he wanted to collect a soul. I had no choice.” 

Dejun hoists himself up and lays down all wet and soggy over the moss. The moon is almost a full one, he can feel it thrumming through his body. It’s times like this where Dejun’s mother's voice rings in his ear, ‘_ Should’ve married that nice alpha from the northern pack _.’ He sits up, watching as Jungwoo stands taunt over the creek and down at his own wedding ring. He knows he'll never live a normal life—not as long as he’s married to Jungwoo. It sits fine with him, they've killed before and he’s still here. Dejun sighs. “I’m not mad.”

Jungwoo raises an eyebrow, reads him like a book and Dejun groans, “Okay! I’m a little mad but can you blame me? You ruined the sweater you mom gave me, what am I supposed to say to her? ‘_ Sorry Mrs. Kim but your son got blood all over it _’? That is not a conversation I’m willing to have with my mother-in-law.” 

“She’s understand.” Dejun’s frown deepens. “I mean we’ll get you a new sweater. Again sorry, you know I don’t have control over my body when he takes over. It’s kinda like your werewolf thing?” He vaguely gestures and Dejun snorts. He knows and they’ve done this waltz before it doesn’t soften the blow. He thinks about how lifeless the woman’s eyes looked even before she died, completely surrendering as Jungwoo’s talons pressed time her jugular and the smoke emanating off him engulfing her. 

He can’t shake off her gaze and it’s different. _ They're _different. 

One: Dejun’s a werewolf. He’s lived his whole life as one and he only shifts if he’s at a peak emotional state or on a full moon. He has far more control over the matter than Jungwoo does.

Two: Jungwoo’s a demon, a messenger of the devil himself and whether or not Dejun likes it, he’s not in control of his body at all times. At the drop of a hat, he’s mindless, just a vessel to collect a soul and Dejun is unfortunately along for the ride. _ Till death do us part _.

It had started when Jungwoo had nearly gotten killed before their wedding. Regular demons don’t have immortality in the way they like, the bleed like humans and can die like one. Jungwoo lies in a meadow, bleeding out from an arrow mistakenly shot at him and not the deer behind him—desperate for more life, The devil arrives with a hard bargain, a promise, and Jungwoo takes it. Now he stands here, before Dejun, tacky with drying blood all along the front of him and Dejun sighs. 

“We have to go back and clean the body up.” Dejun says, standing up too fast he nearly falls and Jungwoo rushes forward. The adrenaline rush finally diminishing and he can feel his muscles aching. 

Dejun grumbles as his cheek sticks to Jungwoo’s sweater. The matching one to his. He sighs, pulling away as he scrunches his nose at the smell. “We gotta go.” He says again, gripping Jungwoo’s arms hard as he steadies himself. 

“Please wash up.” He whispers and Jungwoo hums, leaving a kiss on his temple as he pulls away. The cold wind picking up and racking throughout his body as Jungwoo’s warmth leaves Dejun. 

(_They work fast. Her body is still lifeless where they had left her and Dejun moved to start the fire. He throws in their sweaters, the fire rising and the stench of a burning body doesn’t make his stomach turn anymore. _

_ Dejun watches as the sun starts to rise on the walk home, the woods quieting for moments and Jungwoo laughs. Dejun shakes his head, chuckling along after a while and lets Jungwoo press him up against a tree with a bruising kiss. His cock stirring in interest fast as Jungwoo licks into his mouth. _

_ And after all this time— Dejun thinks as he lets Jungwoo ravish him— they’ll be fine. They’re always fine. Next time, Dejun won’t wear his favorite clothes out. _

_ Blood is a bitch to get out._)


End file.
